Ash and Cilan
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I read a lot of stories for Cafemochaship so I decided to give it a go with a twist Omegaverse, I haven't see any Omegaverse of Pokemon so I decided to do it myself. Cilan is an omega, he forgot to take his medince to stop his heats, now he is going into heat, Ash is an Alpha who smells Cilan's heat and tried his best not to do anything against Cilan's will but Cilan wants him to.


**EgyptAdbydos**: I just fell in love with Cafemochashipping and I had to write my own verison, sorry if their out of character I just barely started to see the season of Pokemon over again so...anyways this is set in Alpha/Omega verse so enjoy!

R&R, please! :)

**Warnings**: Lemons, Mpreg (later) Heats/Mating cycles, Knotting, Alpha/Omega Verse, Bonding, Marking and Scenting.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Cilan gave a sigh of contentment as he let himself go deeper into the nice warm hot spring water, he looked at the sky waiting for Ash to finish changing and come and join him. Iris was off somewhere doing who knows what, Cilan smiled and relaxed until he started to feel uncomfortable and felt heat pooling up, felt something himself getting moist with self-lubricants.

Oh, no! I forgot to take my suppressants…I'm going into heat. Cilan thought as he quickly got out of the hot spring only for his towel got stuck on a sharp edge of a rock and was pulled off and Cilan landed on his stomach, his butt in the air, the breeze that passed by caused Cilan to shiver as he got up on his hands and knees. He was about to stand up but he suddenly felt a warm chest grab him and a low growl that can only come from an Alpha made his body tingle as he released more pheromones into the air.

"Mine." Ash's voice growled to him.

Cilan stopped a moan from coming got as he felt his self-lubercants dripping out and smearing his thighs, he should have know Ash was an Alpha, Cilan felt attracted to him from the start and now it was really showing, he didn't fight Ash's grip and he bared his neck to Ash, showing his bonding gland on the base of his neck to Ash.

Ash gave a hum of approvel as he nuzzled the gland and licked it causing Cilan to gasp in pleasure and give a soft moan.

"Ash..." Cilan moaned softly.

"Cilan...you're in...heat...I can't...I can't stop myself...I'm sorry," Ash gasped out as he tried to control his raging Alpha hormones that wanted nothing to humping the Omega in heat and knot him up and fill him with his seed. "I..I wanted to tell you that...I..like you...might even love you...Oh, I'm not good with words." Ash groaned out.

"Ash, it's okay...I'm not in full heat, I'm just beginning I can still make decisions for myself, I want you...I want to bond with you, I want you to knot me and to fill me up...Please?" Cilan said as he lowered his front side of his body and rubbed his butt against Ash's already hard member.

Ash gave a soft growl when Cilan put himself in a Presenting position making it so easy for Ash to plunge himself inside Cilan's nice wet warm entrance. Ash grabbed Cilan's waist before putting a hand in between them and lining up his hard cock to Cialn's entrance before pushing the head inside and putting his hand back to Cilan's waist. Cilan gasped when Ash pushed the head of his member inside of him, he moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Ash continued to push in his hard cock inside his virgin entrance. Cilan knew Ash knew it when he meet some resistance when he gently brushed Cilan's hymen.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Ash mumbled soothing to his Omega when he heard Cilan whimper. "It's only going to hurt a little, I promise, Cilan, I will make you feel so good." Ash muttered as he took a deep breath bracing himself for the pain he was going to give his Omega but knew that once the pain was over it would be pleasurable for them both.

Ash broke through Cilan's hymen with one hard thrust buried himself balls deep inside his Omega, he rubbed gentle circles on Cilan's lower back, trying to soothing his whimpering Omega. Cilan knew it would hurt the moment his hymen was broken but this was worse, it hurt so much, it felt like Ash spilt him in two, it felt weird having something buried inside his body, his walls clenched and unclenched trying to push the intruder out. Cilan whimpered and a few tears went down his cheeks, he decided he need to relax and tried to relax his muscles, he was glad Ash was showing some patience with him because he was no where near ready for Ash to start thrusting just yet. A few moments passed as Ash tried to maintain his patience even if it wasn't one of his strong points but the way Cilan's walls were gripping and moving around his cock coating it with this most beautiful smelling lubercants that was just Cilan's fragrance was making it hard. Cilan opened his eyes and started to notice that his body was getting used to having Ash's hard pulsing cock inside him, it felt good, Cilan felt so stretched and filled but now his body demand something else to fill him up, something only his Alpha can give. Cilan squeezes his walls around Ash's cock and gave a soft moan of pleasure as he arched against Ash.

Ash smiled and kissed Cilan on his spin causing Cilan to shiver in pleasure, Cilan blinked when he felt Ash pull back leaving only the tip of his member inside him before he thrusted it back in, Cilan moaned and gasped as he felt Ash repeat the action over and over. Cilan was reduced to a whimpering, moaning and panting as he felt Ash pick up his speed and started to thrust harder and faster, deeper.

"Oh...Ash!" Cilan cried out when Ash hit his special spot.

Ash smiled and aimed to hit that spot over and over, he watched as his Omega moaned and arched against him as he took him faster and deeper making sure to hit that spot. Ash felt his release coming close but refused to come before Cilan, he reached down and started stroking Cilan's neglected hard cock and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Cilan gasped and moaned as he felt something hot pooling in the pit of his stomach and then he saw white as he came in Ash's hand and the ground below, he covered Ash's hips and his own thighs with his lubricants when he came, Cilan shivered in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ash gritted his teeth and hissed in pleasure when Cilan's walls clenched on his hard cock and now Ash could feel the swamps going inside Cilan's walls massaging his already pulsing member, Ash pushed foward and pushing his already forming knot inside.

"Cilan!" Ash groaned out as his own orgasm hit him and he pushed himself as deep as he could go as he released his seed deep inside of Cilan, fully knotting him in the process.

"Ash...oh...!" Cilan moaned out as he was so blissfully filled with Ash's nice warm cum, Cilan could feel Ash's twitching cock release stream after stream of cum inside of him, Ash's knot stretched him so perfectly, Cilan felt so blissfully full.

Cilan felt his arms give up and feel on the ground pulling Ash along since they where still stuck together. Ash seemed to know what's wrong and rolled them over and sat up so Cilan was in the middle of his legs and not pull his member that was still squirting his seed inside Cilan. Cilan relaxed against Ash enjoying the feeling of Ash's arms around him and the still pulsing member inside him.

"How long until your knot lessens?" Cilan asked feeling content.

"I have no idea...It was my first time too, ya know." Ash said feeling embarrassed but pulled Cilan closer to him, feeling Cilan hum in contentment.

"Alright, we'll just wait it out then." Cilan said.

About an hour and thirty mintures later Ash's knot finally went down enough for them to seperate and get their towels around their waist again before heading back to their room, along the way Cilan felt his heat acting up again and Ash must have smelled it because he wrapped his arm around Cilan's waist and hurried them back to their room, where they made love again and they clasped in a breathless heap on the bed, Ash's knot once more buried deep inside Cilan keeping the tided together. Cilan sighed in contentment when Ash wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Let's get some sleep...looks like we'll here a while until your heat is over." Ash said.

"I'm sorry...I should have..."Cilan trailed off to get a gasp of pleasure when Ash nipped his bonding gland that was already bitten down on a while ago so it was super sensitive.

"Stop that, I don't care, your more important to me right now then anything else." Ash said pulling Cilan even closer and dripped off to sleep.

Cilan smiled and relaxed feeling Ash's still warm cum slushing inside him as the knot prevented it from leaving and releasing more, he let himself drip of to sleep as well feeling content and happy and safe in Ash's arms.


End file.
